


Redhanded

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: John is brought back instead of Mary, and he’s struggling to adjust. With you, he strikes up a friendship, which leads to more…





	Redhanded

The knock at your bedroom door was unexpected, and you looked up from the book you’d been reading, seeing John in the doorway. His shoulders were hunched, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, and he looked for all the world like a lost little boy.

Which, in a way, he was.

“Hey,” you murmured, putting your bookmark into the book to save your place, and sitting up. “Everything okay?”

Since returning unexpectedly from the dead, John had been finding it difficult to navigate his way through a world he’d missed a decade of. He was troubled, and understandably so, and you couldn’t help but gravitate towards him.

He was a Winchester, and you owed that bloodline more than you knew.

Dean and Sam were busy dealing with cases, and the British Men Of Letters were taking up residence in the States, and John hadn’t quite figured out that whole mess. Most days he elected to stay behind in the bunker and try to work through the history he’d missed.

“The boys went out. They had a case,” John explained, rolling his shoulder against the doorframe. “I wasn’t…”

“Didn’t feel like going?” you asked, standing up, and he nodded, ducking his head shyly. “I get that. I’ve benched myself until my ribs heal.” The injury had been caused by a particularly aggressive werewolf the previous week, and although the bruising had gone down, the discomfort was more than present. You didn’t want to accidentally puncture a lung by picking another fight.

“I was thinking,” John said slowly, stepping into your room, and you frowned. “I was thinking that we could go out. To dinner. Or something.” He laughed under his breath. “Goddamn, I sound like a stupid kid.”

You smiled, closing the distance between you and touching his shoulder softly. “You don’t.”

“I guess I just wanna do something normal. Coming back to all this… I mean, it’s been weeks and I’m still struggling to wrap my head around a damn cell phone.” His eyes were shining with mirth, and you were glad he still had a sense of humor after all he’d been through. Though, you weren’t going to deny that hearing him argue with Siri was highly amusing.

“We can do that,” you replied, nodding. “Just let me freshen up, and we’ll go out.” John smiled and nodded, scrubbing a hand through his hair in a move very reminiscent of Dean when he was nervous or awkward. As soon as he walked away, you turned, wondering what on earth you were going to wear.

Twenty minutes later, you met John in the garage. He’d changed too, and his eyes roamed over your body, making you shift a little shyly. “You look good,” he muttered, smiling brightly.

You looked down, taking in your simple jeans, boots and red sweater combo. It wasn’t a particularly sexy outfit, but the sweater was an old favorite. John was dressed in slacks and a black shirt, and he held out his arms in a “look at me” gesture.

“I don’t scrub up great,” he admitted, and you laughed lightly.

“You look fine. Especially for a dude in his sixties,” you quipped, and John’s cheeks turned red. “You know how lucky you are? Most men would kill to have that little grey.”

His hand shot up, brushing over his salt-and-pepper locks. “Well, I don’t know about that,” he muttered, embarrassment making him avert his eyes, and you couldn’t help but smile at his bashfulness. “Shall we?” John gestured to the black sedan behind him. “I know it’s not the fanciest car -”

“Gets us where we need to go right?” you replied, the smile still on your face. He grinned, turning and moving to open the passenger door for you. You slipped into the seat with a quiet “thanks”, and clicked your belt into place as John got in the other side. “So, where are we going?”

“There’s an Italian place down the road,” he said, turning the key in the ignition. “It’s quiet, out of the way, good food -”

“You’ve been there before?” you asked, and John chuckled.

“Sam showed me what “Tripadvisor” was,” he admitted, pulling the car out of its space and guiding it towards the garage doors. You chuckled under your breath, relaxing back into your seat as the vehicle picked up speed. Outside was dark, and drizzling, and the drive was made in a comfortable silence. John didn’t seem inclined towards small talk, and that suited you just fine.

The restaurant he’d picked was a mile or so outside of Lebanon town center, nestled among pawn shops and grocery stores, but it looked nice enough. John parked the car a few feet down the sidewalk, turning off the engine, and quickly climbing out before you could open your door. “Such a gentleman, John,” you teased, and his cheeks filled with red again.

You liked making him blush.

He offered you his arm as you walked into the restaurant, and you marveled in the warmth of his touch, pressing your body as close to his as you could without practically jumping him. The greeter asked if it was just the two of you, then led you to a secluded little booth at the back. Everything was candlelit, complimented by dimmed halogen lights overhead, and it was more romantic than you’d expected.

“Everything looks so good,” you muttered, picking up the menu as John ordered a bottle of wine. The waiter took the order and disappeared, leaving you alone. “What did Tripadvisor suggest?”

“Now you’re teasing,” John replied, smiling at your joke. “But one review did suggest the calzone.”

You smiled back at him, watching his eyes twinkle in the dull light. He was an incredibly handsome man - it ran in the family. But you’d never looked at either of his sons like you did him. “I’ve never been a fan of calzone. But the lasagna looks really good.”

Once your orders were in, and the waiter had poured the wine out into two glasses that looked ridiculously posh, both you and John settled into an easy chatter. “The boys never really told me how you ended up living with them,” John started, sipping his wine slowly. “I mean, they said you were in the life, and pretty good at it -”

“Me?” You waved a hand at him. “I get by. If it wasn’t for your boys, I’d probably be ghoul chow.” John raised an eyebrow, and you swallowed your mouthful of wine before explaining. “I was on a case in Ohio. Found the ghouls, found their lair - couldn’t find a way out. Dean and Sam busted in just as one ghoul was literally chomping down on my leg.”

He winced at that. “Ouch.”

“Pretty much,” you shrugged. “But they saved my bacon and I’ve been hunting with them on and off ever since. The bunker set up was supposed to be a temporary thing but… they like having me around, and I like having a place to actually call home.”

The look in his eyes was dimmed for a moment, and guilt swamped his expression. “I’m glad they have that now. God knows… I never did good by them.”

You frowned, leaning into the table, taking his hand without even thinking about it. “John, maybe they didn’t have the conventional upbringing, but those boys? They’re heroes. They’ve saved the world, and countless people.”

“They could have had normal lives without me and my quest for vengeance,” he replied, but he didn’t let go of your hand. “I dragged them into this -”

“It would have found them either way,” you insisted. “You’ve read the journals. Azazel was planning this from the beginning. Sam and Dean… they’re amazing hunters, amazing people. They’ve made so many lives better by just being.” You paused, locking your eyes with his. “Including mine.”

John was quiet for a moment, his thumb gliding over the back of your hand and it sent shivers down your spine that you struggled to cover up. “Gotta say,” he whispered, “I’m kinda surprised neither of them swept you off your feet.”

You laughed at that, shaking your head and retracting your hand from his to grasp the stem of your wine glass. “Oh god no. Dean made a pass once. It was incredibly uncomfortable. They’re like brothers to me.”

“Good to know,” John replied, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards in a smile.

The food arrived, and both of you tucked in, sharing stories about hunts, and what life was like before you’d become a hunter. John was shocked that you’d gotten into it at such a young age, and impressed with some of your tales, although you dismissed them as nothing compared to the legacy of the Winchesters.

It was ending all too soon, and John asked for the bill, waiting patiently until it came, before paying it in full on a fraudulent credit card. As you left the restaurant, he took your arm again, and this time, it was him pressing in close.

Reaching the car, you could feel his hesitation, and you stopped, turning to face him quizzically. “Is everything okay?” you asked, frowning, and John laughed.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” he said slowly, reaching up to cup your cheek. “But I gotta do this before I chicken out.”

You were about to ask what he had to do, but the question was cut off when he leaned in, pressing his lips to yours in a soft caress. His mouth was warm and there was a faint taste of the wine you’d both been drinking - you couldn’t help but respond and melt into his touch. A quiet moan slipped from you, and John swallowed it down, deepening the kiss until he had you pressed against the side of the car, his hands tangled in your hair.

Your fingers slipped down to his waist, and you could feel him hard against your belly. Both of you parted, gasping for air.

“How long were the boys gone for?” you breathed, and John smiled.

“A few days, I think.”

“Good,” you announced, tearing away from him and climbing into the car. John took the hint, getting back in and turning the ignition, pulling away from the curb. He reached over the front of the car, taking your hand, not letting go for the entire drive, and you were grinning like an idiot the whole way.

When you were back at the bunker, John parked the car and looked over at you. “I’m… shit… I’m really rusty at this,” he confessed.

“How about you let me take the lead?” you asked, and he nodded, eyes going wide as you unbuckle your seatbelt and climbed over into his lap. John sucked in a breath as you settled yourself with your thighs either side of his, cupping his face with your hands. “Just tell me if you need to stop.”

“Y’know,” he breathed, and you felt him harden underneath you, pressing into the length of your pussy. “I do like a woman who takes charge.”

A wicked smirk curled your lips, and you leaned in, kissing him firmly, allowing his tongue to push into your mouth and dance with yours. He was fully erect now, and apparently unable to stop his hips rising off of the seat to press into you that little bit more. When you broke away, panting for air, his eyes were glassy and he licked your taste from his lips.

“I don’t want to sound like a complete ho-bag,” you whispered, “but I’m very keen on skipping the foreplay.”

“You are?” he asked, apparently surprised.

“Don’t get me wrong; I’d like to spend a few hours sucking your cock later -” John groaned deeply, “- but I’ve been thinking about what happens after the date all night, and I’m impatient.” You grinned, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Was that a date?” His question made your smile grow.

“It was a fancy restaurant, you paid, and you asked. So yeah. It was a date. And I don’t wanna wait five more to get you into bed.” There was a confused look on his face, which prompted you to explain. “Five date rule. Only groping or kissing beforehand.” You trailed one finger down his cheek, before cupping his chin. “But like I said; I’m impatient.”

“Works for me,” John growled, pulling you down to kiss you hard. You moaned into his mouth, grinding down against him, squeaking when his hands cupped your breasts and squeezed them together.

Slithering one hand between your bodies, you groped him through his pants, eliciting a deep growl from his throat. His cock twitched under your palm, and you found yourself growing less patient with every second. Wiggling around to remove your panties was too awkward, so you decided on a different route.

John’s buckle wasn’t easy to undo with one hand, but you managed it, in between kisses and John’s mouth on your neck. He was sucking the skin there, and a momentary panic hit you. “Don’t leave marks,” you hissed, and he pulled back. “At least, don’t leave them where they can be seen.” A filthy grin crossed his face, then dissolved into an expression of pure bliss as your fingers freed him.

Your eyes bugged a little when you felt the weight and size of him, bare in your fingers, and you sucked in a lungful of air when you looked down. He was thick, long, with an acute curve that probably meant he’d hit all the right spots. The bulbous head of his cock was throbbing, angry and red with need.

You want to lick the precum beading on his tip, but the angle wasn’t the best for giving head. “Like what you see?” The rumbled question made you look up, but words failed you. Instead, you pumped your fingers along his shaft slowly, enjoying his reaction when he closed his eyes and groaned.

Lifting yourself onto your knees, you pulled your panties to the side with one hand, using the other to guide him home. It was a difficult judge, and for a moment, you didn’t think you were wet enough - then you found exactly the right spot and took him in, sinking down slowly to feel every inch of him.

The noise John made curled in the pit of your belly to join the pressure of his cock filling you to the brim. You lifted up, allowing him to slip from you until only the tip of his cock was encased in velvety warmth, but when you went to sink back down onto him, he grabbed your hips, biting his lip hard.

“Go slow, sweetheart,” he murmured, an embarrassed smile on his face. “It’s been a while.”

You hadn’t even considered that. He had only been back a matter of weeks, and before that -

“Just gives me an excuse to make it good for you,” you replied, pressing your forehead against his as you sank down again slowly. John exhaled a long, drawn-out murmur of pleasure, and you smiled when he was fully seated inside you once more. “Besides…” you added, kissing him in between words. “We’ve got all night for round two.

John groaned, leaning back in the driver’s seat, releasing his hold on you as you took control, moving up and down on him. You were so wound up and on edge, that you could feel your climax approaching already, and with the way John’s thick shaft swelled inside you, you knew he wasn’t far off either.

The need to get to the finish took over your movements, and you moved faster, gripping the shoulders of the seat to get more purchase. Underneath you, John grunted and groaned, animalistic little sounds that were echoed in your high-pitched gasps, and when you finally came, shuddering and hissing his name over and over, he went with you.

Both of you slumped together in the small space, sharing lingering kisses as you recovered. Slick coated your thighs, and when you pulled back, John rumbled with discontentment.

“Hey,” you whispered, nudging his cheek with your nose. “How about we take this back to my room?”

*****

That first night was just a prelude. While the boys were gone, you spent every day in bed together, exploring and discovering each other’s secrets. When you weren’t fucking like animals, you were talking, learning more about each other.

It was the best three days of your life.

The boys returned, and nothing was said. John didn’t mention it, and your meetings became confined to clandestine rendezvous that made you feel like a teenager again.

A few weeks into the new relationship, a hunt came your way from an old friend. John insisted on going with you, and when the boys offered, he was quick to shoot them down. It was just a spirit, a spook that needed to rest, and four hunters were overkill.

He’d rejected them again when they called two days later, making his phone vibrate when you were both in the shower. His ringtone went unheard as he pressed you against the tiled wall and fucked up into you at a vigorous pace. By the time he got the message they’d left, he’d had to call them in a panic.

“No, no, it’s fine,” John answered, shaking his head and laughing. “We’ve got it, it’s just taking a little while to find the bones.” You leaned against the doorframe, a thin towel wrapped around your chest, smiling. The bones had been toasted within twelve hours of driving into the tiny towel in Illinois - you’d just taken the chance to steal a few days not hiding from Dean and Sam. “Yeah, if we have any problems, you know we’ll call.”

You unwrapped the towel from around your body, letting it fall to the floor. Striding across the room with a seductive roll of your hips, you stood in front of him, raising an eyebrow and dropping to your knees.

“Er…” John trailed off, and you could hear the squeak of Dean’s voice through the cell speaker, which only made you giggle a little as you pulled John’s towel away from his waist. He was already hard and leaking, and the moan that nearly slipped from him when you wrapped your fingers around his cock caught Dean’s attention. “Nothing. The tv’s on. Background noise.” He laughed nervously again, and you closed your eyes, sinking your mouth down around his length. “Uhhhh,” John cleared his throat. “Look, I’ll call you, don’t worry.”

He hung up, flinging the phone away, before grasping a handful of your wet hair. You pulled off of his cock, looking up at him with an innocent smile. “What?”

“You’re such a bad girl.” He pushed you back down and you went willingly, bobbing up and down on him. “I love it.”

*****

Returning home to the bunker, the secretiveness continued, but you didn’t mind. At the back of your thoughts, there was a little worm of doubt; maybe John didn’t feel anything for you, maybe this was a game, maybe he was using you. But the majority of your thoughts pushed you towards hiding it because happiness always came with a price in this life.

Besides, Dean and Sam probably wouldn’t be happy with their friend and their dad banging. Especially not if they found out exactly where you’d done it.

“Hey, Dean?” John’s voice distracted you from the book you hadn’t been reading - you’d been on page 56 for about thirty minutes - and you looked up. “You mind if I borrow the Impala for a night?”

You frowned; you thought he’d “adopted” the black sedan he’d used that first night. Dean’s expression mirrored yours, but probably for different reasons. “Er, well, I guess. I mean, she was yours first, right?” His jaw ticked, and he opened his mouth again. “Missing the old girl? I can take you out -”

John shook his head. “No, no, I just wanted to go for a drive. Recapture the glory days,” he joked, and Dean raised his head, a strange look taking over his face.

“Oh. Right,” Dean drawled, smirking. “Yeah, of course. You know where the keys are.” He returned to tapping on his laptop, and John’s eyes slid to you. The smile on his face was contagious and it was a struggle not to smile brightly back at him.

His plans were revealed when he knocked on your door at 8 pm, just as you were contemplating a shower and a James Cameron movie. You opened the door, smiling up at him. “Can I help you, John?”

“Dean and Sam are in the kitchen. You sneak out to the Impala, and I’ll tell them I’m going out and you’re asleep, okay?” You nodded, feeling a thrill run through your belly. John grinned, and kissed you quickly, before darting out of view.

Grabbing your boots, you ran to the garage, sneaking into the passenger seat of the Impala, slipping the shoes on. Waiting patiently, you brightened when the door opened -

\- to reveal Dean.

Panic dictated your next move, and you scrambled over the seat into the rear footwell, ducking down low to the floor. Dean’s footsteps echoed across the floor, and you squeezed your eyes shut. “I just gotta get one of the books from the trunk,” Dean said, and you heard his steps draw closer. “Won’t take two seconds.”

“Okay. Sorry about this, son.” You stiffened when you heard John’s voice, your eyes snapping open.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” Dean chuckled. “I didn’t realize you wanted to take her out tonight, or I would have grabbed it earlier.” The trunk opened, rocking the car from side to side with the force. “So where are you planning on heading?”

“Nowhere. Just… driving,” John replied, and you pressed yourself further into the floor.

“You okay, Dad?” Dean asked, slamming the trunk shut. “You’ve been different recently.”

There was a second of pause, and you could feel your body shaking. “Different?” John retorted.

“Yeah. Lighter. Little less… you know… broody,” the younger man said, leaning against the car, his shadow falling over you. “It’s not a bad thing, I just… I gotta know. Is there a woman or something?” You swallowed, closing your eyes again.

John chuckled. “You ever think I’m just enjoying being alive again?”

Dean shifted against the side of the car, and you covered your face as if that might hide you. “I guess. But -”

“Dean,” John interrupted. “I’m here. I’m happy. I’m not going anywhere. I just wanna drive around in the car I spent most of my life in.”

There was a sigh from Dean, and he stood straight. “Okay, old man. I’ll leave you to it. Just… don’t tell me any details if you pick up a chick, alright? She’s still my car.” There was a moment of shared laughter, and you held your breath until the garage door shut, and there was a knock on the window.

You turned onto your back, opening your eyes to see John smiling down at you. “You comfortable there, sweetheart?”

“You’re an ass,” you spat back, despite your grin. “Couldn’t you convince him to stay behind? Nearly did myself an injury crawling over the seats.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” John asked, seductively, opening the door to help you out. “Because I will spend hours kissing it better.”

*****

“Do you think we’ll ever tell them?” you asked, keeping your voice low as you snuggled into John’s chest.

“Do you want to?” he replied, looking down at you, one hand holding yours across his torso, his thumb brushing over the knuckle of yours. “Because I will call Dean right now -”

You smiled, lifting your head to kiss any patch of skin you could reach. “No. I like having it for ours. I know… eventually, we’ll have to say something. But I don’t wanna deal with that drama. I wanna just… bask.”

John smiled, arching his neck to steal a kiss from your lips. “I’m perfectly fine with that,” he murmured.

*****

Three months.

Three blissful months.

Dean and Sam had gone on another hunt, a long one this time, and you’d had the bunker - and John - all to yourself for a whole week so far. The boys had called, saying they weren’t going to be back for at least another four days.

You may have done a little happy dance at that news.

Waking up beside John was becoming your favorite thing in the world, and it was even better when one of you didn’t have to sneak out of the bed in the middle of the night to return to your own room. There was no need to be quiet, and John took great pleasure in seeing how loud he could make you scream.

One night, he cooked you dinner, showcasing his skills. Gordon Ramsey, he wasn’t, but he cooked well enough to get by. By candlelight, you shared jokes and stories, all the while staring at each other with gooey affection.

You’d never felt like this about anyone.

Curling up after a particularly exhausted session of lovemaking, you found your favorite position in his arms, sharing lazy kisses and caresses. Neither of you had dressed afterward, and John was already rising to the next occasion.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he whispered, nuzzling into your neck. “And it terrifies me.”

You smiled, stroking his face, pulling his head up so you could kiss him firmly. “You’re not the only one,” you replied, tugging at the few weeks worth of beard growth. He hadn’t originally intended to grow a beard, but when you’d expressed a desire for him with the scruff, he’d conveniently forgotten to buy razors.

On the last four grocery trips.

“Dad?!”

The sound of Dean’s voice echoing down the hall made you both jump, and your eyes widened at the very real prospect of getting caught. The door was wide open, and you scrambled across the room, forgetting about your nudity, just as Dean’s footsteps became audible.

Too little, too late.

His green eyes went wide, and his expression went from shock to absolute horror in a split second, and you yelped, just before a sheet hit your back. John was sat on the bed with a pillow covering his modesty, and he’d launched the sheet at you to try and help.

Dean turned away, stuttering. “I… shit… I’m sorry, Y/N… I didn’t mean to -” You wrapped the sheet around your body, feeling the heat throughout your skin as you blushed furiously. “And Dad? You guys are… you know what?” He spun on the spot and started to walk away, shaking his head. “Don’t need to know. Never needed to know.”

Your eyes fell back to John, who relaxed now Dean was gone, but there was still a very real fear in his face. “Y/N…”

“Clothes…” you whispered, your eyes darting around the room to figure out where John had thrown your pants. Locating them, you rushed over, dressing while carefully keeping the sheet over yourself. John sat back, watching you closely.

“Y/N, you okay?” he asked, and you paused, dragging your eyes up to meet him. “We can go talk to them, explain -”

“They’re gonna hate me,” you blurted out, tears stinging your eyes. “They’re the only friends, the only family I’ve had in so long, and they’re gonna hate me because I’m sleeping with their father.”

John shook his head, climbing up off of the bed and discarding the pillow, and you turned away. “Y/N, come on. They’re not gonna hate you. My boys… they love you. They’ll understand.” He was behind you now, almost touching you, but you jerked away.

“John… please, just put some clothes on.” You pulled your shirt on, discarding the sheet, and when you turned around, John was tugging his jeans on silently. Waiting for him, you kept a few steps ahead as the both of you moved towards the door, keeping the silent atmosphere as you went through the corridors to the bunker library.

Dean and Sam were sat at the tables, and Sam was smiling widely, whereas Dean was sulking. “There they are!” Sam teased, still grinning. Dean grunted in annoyance, and you frowned, feeling John come to a stop beside you. “You guys just made me an easy hundred bucks.”

“What?” John asked, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

“Sam bet me three weeks ago that something was going on between you two,” Dean grumped, barely looking at you, his cheeks tinged with red. “And I said there was no way because…”

“Because what?” you demanded, placing your hands on your hips.

“Because Dad is…” Dean started, failing again.

John’s expression grew stern. “Because I’m what?”

“Old,” Sam provided, and Dean immediately launched a book at him, missing entirely. The younger Winchester was laughing now, and you stifled your own giggle. “I mean, he’s technically only ten years older than Dean but -”

“It’s gross.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. There was a moment of complete silence before you couldn’t hold back the giggles anymore. “Stop laughing at me!” Dean scowled, but it only made you laugh harder.

It was like a Mexican wave. John started chuckling, Sam was full on belly laughing, and finally, Dean’s lips twitched upwards. The laughter grew and crested until it was out of everyone’s system. Sam wiped at his eyes, smiling so hard it made his crow’s feet even worse.

“It’s nice to see you happy,” he said, keeping his gaze on you and John, who pulled you into his side like you belonged there. “You deserve it,” he added. Dean grunted, looking at you with a begrudging smile.

“Yeah,” he commented, the smile growing. “You both do.”

You looked up at John, nestled into his embrace, and he leaned his head forward to kiss your forehead. “I’m pretty happy,” he whispered, and you dropped your head against his chest, smiling brightly.

Dean stood up, pointing a finger at his dad accusingly. The realization that he’d figured out what his dad borrowed the Impala for made you flinch at the coming outburst.

“You had sex in my car!”


End file.
